


5 и 1

by Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять причин опуститься на дно и одна - вернуться. Альтернативная встреча Джона и Гарольда</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 и 1

Перед глазами маячит дохлый голубь. Можно в подробностях рассмотреть встопорщенные перья, вывернутое крыло и открытый клюв. Желтый круглый глаз, наполовину затянутый белой пленкой, таращится вовсю, словно тоже удивляясь, как можно было оказаться на такой помойке. Забавно, должно быть, это выглядит со стороны - лежащий на асфальте мужчина в обносках и нос к носу с ним - взъерошенный дохлый голубь. Инсталляция "добро пожаловать в Бруклин".  
Почему-то он знает, что это именно Бруклин, хотя не помнит, как сюда пришел. Голова налита свинцом, и подняться на ноги - совершенно невозможное дело. Как он сюда забрел? В памяти отложились только смутные тени. Ограбление? А у него есть, что брать?  
Слышно, как открывается дверь. Тяжелые шаги.  
\- А ну, вставай.  
Его вздергивают вверх, приходится опереться на ноги, хотя они на данный момент совершенно ненадежны. В глазах начинает плыть, в голове взрывается фейерверк.  
\- Ты под кайфом? - Он не отвечает. Подобные вопросы обычно кончаются тем, что его снова бросают на асфальт. И его это устраивает. - Похоже, просто пьян. Давай, пошли.  
Он вяло перебирает ногами - на сопротивление нет сил. Не сразу после такой дозы спиртного. Даже у его организма есть предел. Впрочем, в голосе незнакомца нет враждебности.  
Перед глазами - темный проем, потом коридор, шкафы и наконец, маленькая комната, заставленная ящиками с матрасом на полу. Под потолком - тусклая лампочка. Его толкают в спину, приходится приземлиться на матрас.  
\- Меня зовут Говард Сондерс, - говорит тот же голос. - Проспишься - поговорим.  
Хлопает дверь. Он закрывает глаза.  
...  
В баре "Заводной Апельсин" шумно. До открытия час, девочки на сцене что-то репетируют, уборщица-португалка возит шваброй по полу, вышибала помогает двум крепким парням расставлять по местам стулья. Риз выходит в зал, чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке после разговора со своим "спасителем". Одежда немного тесновата в плечах, свежевыбритый подбородок пощипывает. Из-за стойки выворачивает крепкий светловолосый парень лет тридцати и махает ему рукой.  
\- Салют! Это тебя Говард позавчера у дверей подобрал?  
Риз кивает, продолжая осматриваться. Бар явно низкого пошиба, но хозяин знает дело - здесь чисто, нет следов драк или разборок с бандитами, девчонки на сцене хоть и помятые, но явно не работающие за дозу наркоманки. Одна, светленькая, ловит взгляд Риза и подмигивает.  
\- Я - Ленни, - продолжает крепыш. - Сегодня и завтра моя смена. Еще работают Джек и Сэм, позже с ними познакомишься. Пошли.  
Бармен нещадно гоняет помощника следующие полчаса - принести из подсобки ящик пива, протереть стойку, переставить бутылки, вытереть бокалы и краны. Риз не спорит, физическая нагрузка полезна.  
\- Ты не тушуйся, Джон - тебя же вроде Джон зовут? Говард постоянно притаскивает таких как ты, - бокалы летают в проворных пальцах, послушно выстраиваясь в шеренгу. - Бзик у него такой.  
\- Социальная служба? - Риз осторожно протирает хрупкие стаканы и расставляет под стойкой.  
Ленни смеется.  
\- Нет, он социалку не любит. Говорит, что эти идиоты только плодят жалующихся бездельников. Он сам по себе. Вон, видишь? - он указывает Ризу на вышибалу, низкого крепыша с короткой стрижкой. - Это Оуэн, его Говард полгода назад привел. На моей памяти он пятерых вытащил, все до сих пор в завязке, заходят иногда.  
Риз качает головой. Ситуация слишком похожа на рассказ О. Генри. Но он не возражает. Ему, по большей части все равно, что делать со своей жизнью.  
Жаль, конечно, что не вышло упиться до смерти. Хороший был вариант. Пуля - быстрее, но это слишком похоже на казнь. Алкогольный дурман - как сон, напиваться теперь получается не сразу, но уж когда получается, результат превосходит ожидания.  
  
За болтовней и работой время летит быстро. Открытие "Апельсина" Риз засекает только по тому, что музыка становится громче, а Ленни, наоборот, снижает голос.  
\- Куда ставить? - спрашивает Риз, удерживая в руках два ящика с пивом.  
Не слыша ответа, он осторожно опускает груз на пол. Ленни, странно напряженный, стоит за стойкой и смотрит куда-то в зал. Проследив его взгляд, Риз видит Говарда, беседующего с тройкой крепких парней в одинаковых кожаных куртках. Беседа явно не слишком нравится обеим сторонам - парни хмурятся, а Говард упрямо качает головой.  
\- Козлы... - цедит бармен и наконец замечает Риза. - Под стойку ставь.  
\- Проблемы? - интересуется Риз.  
\- Извини, Джон, но это не твое дело. И лучше б ему никогда не быть твоим, - Ленни вздыхает, кидает настороженный взгляд на компанию и принимается за работу.  
Ребята в куртках, тем временем, направляются к выходу. Говард настороженно смотрит им вслед.  
Риз пожимает плечами - возможно, это действительно не его дело. Троица наконец-то выходит за дверь, едва не столкнувшись с новым посетителем - невысоким мужчиной с ноутбуком. Сильно хромая, тот подходит к столику и кивает официантке, пробегающей мимо. Риз мимолетно удивляется, до чего странно видеть подобного человека в бруклинском баре - слишком уж дорогой у него костюм, да и ноутбук явно не дешевый. Ленни фыркает над ухом.  
\- Это Гарольд. Рано сегодня. Не обращай внимания, он наш постоянный посетитель. На, - он вручает Ризу поднос с пустыми бутылками. - Это в подсобку.  
...  
Самый назойливый недостаток новой жизни Риза - это бессонница. Он умеет высыпаться за полчаса и вставать без будильника с точностью до секунды, но сейчас у него просто не получается. Не помогает ничего, все те стопроцентные методы, которые вбили в него при обучении, оказываются пустышкой. Он лежит и остервенело пялится в потолок, потому что темнота под веками успела смертельно надоесть за все предыдущие ночи.  
Жизнь не должна так заканчиваться. Ни в одном фильме про шпионов нет такого паршивого финала. Наверное ад - это место, где ничего не может начаться как следует. Где ничего не происходит - очень долго, а потом продолжает не происходить. Все мы выросли на Голливуде и чувствуем себя странно, когда жизнь замирает в полном дерьме и никуда не желает двигаться. Такое детское ощущение несправедливости происходящего.  
Риз предпочел бы остаться там, в переулке, наедине с мертвым голубем. По крайней мере, тогда было тяжело думать.  
  
И еще у Риза очень хороший слух. Комната, выделенная ему Гордоном, расположена в конце подсобного коридора, у самой двери на улицу. И когда эту дверь пытаются взломать, Риз слышит это даже через стену. Встает, прихватывает биту, оставшуюся, видимо, от предыдущего обитателя каморки, и выходит в коридор. Входная дверь трясется, как в припадке - кто-то не очень умело орудует ломом. Риз не дожидается окончания представления и гостеприимно открывает дверь посетителям. Их оказывается двое - один из тройки, приходившей вечером, второго Риз раньше никогда не видел. У знакомого в руках лом, у незнакомца - канистра с бензином. Намек, в общем, вполне понятен.  
Парни замирают на секунду, а потом тянутся к карманам, но уже поздно - Риз резко тыкает битой первому под дых, а потом добавляет по согнутой спине. Второму достается мощный удар по локтю. Перелом - это больно, очень больно, канистру приходится выронить. Рука повисает плетью. Риз берет подвывающего бандита за плечо и встряхивает.  
\- Придешь сюда еще раз - сломаю вторую руку. Понял?  
Тот истово кивает. Ну и прекрасно.  
Постель даже не успела остыть. Риз ложится, вздыхает и закрывает глаза - для разнообразия. Очевидно, Говарду нужна помощь. Ризу плевать, что они не поделили с местной мафией, но двумя придурками с канистрой та обычно не ограничивается. Моральный компас Риза здорово обветшал, но он все еще считает, что на добро надо отвечать добром, и дело тут не в христианской добродетели. Просто так будет правильно. И еще - это повод остаться. Сдохнуть от пьянства никогда не поздно. Вся жизнь впереди.  
Самая пора вспомнить причины, по которым он загнал себя на самое дно города. Первая : там нет людей, которых можно спасти.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и проваливается в забытье, полное обрывков воспоминаний.  
  
\- Налей мне еще мартини, Джон, - светловолосая Эшли, та самая, что подмигнула ему в первый день со сцены, сидит на высоком барном стуле и изо всех сил старается быть соблазнительной. Не ее вина, что Ризу в последнее время резко разонравилось видеть блондинок.  
Второй час ночи, Эшли уже выступила и теперь совершенно свободна. Эту мысль она пытается донести до Джона битых полчаса, но тот притворяется идиотом.  
\- Ты не похож на тех ребят, которых обычно притаскивает Сондерс, - девушка отпивает из бокала и кокетливо поправляет идеально лежащие волосы. - Где он тебя нашел?  
\- Под дверью, - Риз растягивает губы в улыбке. Получается, кажется, вполне натурально.  
\- Ну я серьезно! - девушка надувает губы. - Ты больше похож на какого-нибудь военного, или шпиона. Как Итан Хант. Я все фильмы про него смотрела. Кстати, диски до сих пор у меня дома...  
Риз проникновенно смотрит в глаза девушке и начинает рассказывать о том, как они не поладили с Сэмом, который сегодня дежурит в баре, и как тот нагрузил Риза выше головы. Эшли обиженно вздыхает, но от бара все равно не уходит. Джон не слушает ее болтовню, просто автоматически кивает, протирая стаканы. Гостей в кожаных куртках нет, и это немного настораживает.  
\- Джон! - Эшли неожиданно дергает его за рукав, приходится снова повернуться к ней - Ты что, спишь?  
\- Немного отвлекся, извини.  
\- Смотри, за шестым столиком... Можешь вмешаться?  
За шестым сидит вчерашний мужчина с ноутбуком. Только вот не один - компания крепко подвыпивших парней теснится рядом и, кажется, пытается развлечься за счет слабого противника.  
\- Разве это не работа Оуэна? - спрашивает Риз.  
Эшли нервно кусает губы.  
\- Он Гарольда не любит, говорит, что он псих. Пожалуйста, Джон! Они не полезут, если ты заступишься.  
Джон философски пожимает плечами и выбирается из-за стойки.  
\- Проблемы, парни?  
Заводила, только что весело скаливший зубы, поворачивается к Ризу.  
\- Да никаких, чувак. А у тебя?  
Риз по-доброму улыбается. В арсенале его улыбок эта - самая широкая и многозначительная. Наиболее трезвый из всей компании хватает главаря за рукав и шепчет что-то вроде "да не связывайся". Тот, кажется, решает последовать совету - пожимает плечами и тыкает недавнюю жертву в плечо.  
\- Крутая крыша, четырехглазый. Бывай, - и вся компания отправляется искать новые развлечения.  
\- Право, не стоило, - голос у очкарика строгий, как у школьного учителя. И костюм все-таки слишком дорогой.  
Риз насмешливо смотрит на спасенного сверху вниз.  
\- Благодарите Эшли, - он кивает в сторону бара. - И в следующий раз постарайтесь не так выделяться из толпы, Гарольд.  
\- Спасибо за совет, но я и так засиделся сегодня, - он кладет ноутбук в сумку и, хромая, направляется к выходу.  
Риз проталкивается следом, но когда он выходит на улицу, Гарольда уже и след простыл. Очень быстро для хромого. У Риза в голове начинает крутиться одна идея.  
Когда он подходит к бару, Эшли с дурашливым "ты мой герой" повисает у него на шее и влажно целует в щеку. Спасает положение Сэм, как раз выходящий из подсобки. После его лекции о том, как плохо отвлекать занятых людей, Эшли обиженно уходит. Под пустым бокалом Риз находит бумажку с адресом и, усмехнувшись, выкидывает ее в урну.  
  
\- Слушай, тут парень все время сидит - очкарик с ноутбуком, Гарольд, - говорит Риз ближе к концу смены, когда они с Сэмом протирают бокалы. - Знаешь его?  
Сэм кивает.  
\- Ага. Странный тип. Он тут терся какое-то время назад. Сначала думали, что маньяк, - он смеется. - Знаешь, сидит мужик в баре, на девок не смотрит, мурыжит бокал пива весь вечер. У нас тогда девчонка была, Рози Ричардс. Вот он вроде как на нее запал. Я уже даже поговорить с ним хотел, с глазу на глаз.  
\- Поговорил?  
\- Да нет, он этой Ричардс можно сказать, жизнь спас. Дружок у нее бывший ревнивый был до ужаса. Ну, подкараулил ее за баром как-то, а этот Гарольд увидел и тревогу поднял. Его уже недели две видно не было, а сейчас вот опять сидит. Может, на другую глазеет, я не приглядывался.  
Риз качает головой.  
\- А неприятности с парнями в коже у Гордона давно?  
Сэм настороженно смотрит на него и нехотя буркает:  
\- Не особо. Не лез бы ты в это - целее будешь.  
  
Риз хмыкает. Он почти уверен, что такой мирный и славный Гарольд в слишком дорогом костюме появился здесь одновременно с ребятами в кожаных куртках.  
В другой жизни несоответствие между костюмом и местом встречи значило многое. Из-за этого можно было проигнорировать встречу со связным, уехать из города, а иногда просто убить обладателя костюма на месте. Слишком много двойных смыслов. Ризу интересно, не разучился ли он видеть единственно верный. Интерес отстраненный, отчасти академический. Агентов с чрезмерно развитой паранойей обычно убирали, а тех, кто умел ее скрывать - повышали.  
В этой жизни все по-другому. Например, человек в костюме может оказаться просто человеком в костюме. Вторая причина загнать себя на дно - Риз совершенно не понимает, все устроено в нормальной жизни.  
  
На следующий вечер смена Ленни, и к ночи у Риза начинает гудеть голова от бесполезной болтовни бармена. Гарольд, как обычно, сидит за шестым столиком и глазеет в ноутбук. Больше всего он похож на финансиста или страхового агента. Когда Риз ставит перед ним бокал с пивом, Гарольд поднимает на него взгляд и поправляет очки.  
\- Добрый вечер, - улыбается Риз. - Я Джон.  
\- Добрый, - взгляд у Гарольда настороженный. - Подрабатываете официантом?  
\- Приходится.  
\- Решили стать моей охраной? - в голосе нет никакого страха. Хотя сам себя Риз бы опасался.  
\- Решил, что имею право задать несколько вопросов, Гарольд.  
\- Можете звать меня просто "мистер Финч".  
Риз улыбается, на этот раз почти искренне. Забавный образ - нелепый очкарик в дорогом костюме и чопорными манерами. Хорошая игра. Или не игра?  
\- Для этого мы не достаточно близко знакомы, Гарольд. Я просто хотел сказать, что если у хозяина этого места будут неприятности, то сломанными руками дело не ограничится.  
Собеседник дергает краем губ в быстрой улыбке.  
\- Какая интересная версия. Похоже, с меня хватит "Апельсина" на сегодня.  
Он закрывает ноутбук и встает со стула. Риз тянется помочь, но его руку деликатно отводят.  
\- Хорошего вечера, мистер Финч.  
\- И вам тоже. Вы крайне убедительно угрожаете. Я подумаю над этим, - он поправляет очки. - До свидания, мистер Риз.  
И Джон застывает соляным столбом, не веря своим ушам.  
В этот раз из бара удается выбраться быстрее, но Гарольда все равно уже нет на улице. Риз ругается сквозь зубы, найдя след от модного ботинка в тихом переулке сразу за углом. Умно. Умеет ввернуться в толпу и быстро уйти. Но черт побери, откуда у него такие сведения?!  
Или лучше спросить, с каких пор Джон Риз слышит голоса в голове? Оба вопроса безумно актуальны.  
Выуженная из чужого кармана визитная карточка многого не дает. "Гарольд Кроу, частный детектив" - скромно напечатано на ней. А на обороте, уже от руки: "Любопытство сгубило кошку".  
Риз комкает карточку в кулаке и идет к Говарду.  
  
Они разговаривают в подсобке, среди ящиков с алкоголем и запасных стаканов. Пахнет пылью, а старенький компьютер едва слышно гудит кулером. Говард слушает Риза молча, не перебивая. Потом вздыхает и тянется к пачке легкого "Винстона".  
\- Ты что в детстве смотрел? - спрашивает он. Риз вопросительно приподнимает бровь. - Ну, "Звездный путь", "Доктора Кто"? Все вы долбаные мечтатели, парень. Помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда выволок из канавы?  
\- Что ни один идиот не умрет у твоих дверей, - Риз усмехается. Тогда это прозвучало глупо и пафосно, но с пьяных глаз довольно трогательно.  
\- Вот именно, - кивает Говард. - Я не знаю, кто ты - бывший военный или член мафии, мне это неинтересно. Все вы одинаковые. Парни, которые в детстве смотрели по телику какое-то дерьмо и теперь уверены, что с вами в жизни должно произойти что-то необычное. Волшебное. Нереальное. Будь это правдой, у меня сейчас был бы ресторан на Манхэттене, - он зло тушит окурок в пепельнице.  
Риз молчит. Аргументов у него нет - только чутье на неприятности.  
\- Парни в куртках - местная шушера, пуэрториканцы, - продолжает Говард. - Им кажется, что через "Апельсин" можно толкать наркоту, а я считаю иначе. Девок нам вполне достаточно. Рано или поздно мы договоримся. И у них нет никакого наводчика или босса в костюме, это просто банда немытых идиотов. А твой Гарольд - безобидный клерк или просто оригинал, устраивающий себе экскурсии по злачным местам и западающий на нехороших девочек. Так что выкинь эту бредятину из головы и иди спать. Ты хорошо работаешь, не хотелось бы тебя терять.  
Риз только пожимает плечами.  
  
Этой ночью он снова долго не может уснуть.  
Служба в особом отделе - та же сказка. Лучше любого сериала приучает верить в то, что вокруг - удивительный мир, полный чудес и загадок. За каждым кустом - шпион, за каждой газетой - киллер и террорист. Иногда от разгула собственной паранойи становится смешно. Риз никогда не рассчитывал дожить до мирной жизни, а теперь не знает, как выжить.  
Он то и дело проваливается в дрему, слышит строгий голос Гарольда, видит смутные тени. Это как воспоминания и дежавю вместе - никакой уверенности в происходящем. Мысли смешиваются со снами, галстук Гарольда заливает красным, а Риз держится за скользкую рукоять пистолета. Он снова в переулке за баром, в теплой луже крови, ноги не держат, а мертвый голубь неуклюже встает с асфальта и пытается выклевать глаза. Над ухом гремит взрыв.  
Строгий голос произносит:  
\- Мистер Риз...  
Джон вскакивает и садится на кровати, тяжело дыша. Рука болит, как будто он пытался прошибить ей стену. Впрочем, может и пытался. Третья причина загнать себя на дно - после хорошей дозы алкоголя ты и не вспомнишь, что так напугало тебя в кошмаре.  
  
Знакомые куртки он замечает с самого начала вечера - парни крутятся по залу, никого не задирая, ведут себя тихо. Чуть позже подтягивается Гарольд со своим ноутбуком, садится за шестой стол и время от времени нервно косится на Риза.  
Девчонки танцуют, Ленни гоняет его в подсобку, посетители заказывают коктейли - все как всегда.  
Риз не знает, как работает его чутье. Вероятно, это просто условный рефлекс человека, в которого слишком часто стреляют. Случайный взгляд, движение - невидимое напряжение нарастает, как снежный ком. В какой-то момент Риз не рассуждая хватает Ленни за рубашку и ныряет под стойку. Над ними трещат выстрелы. Он выбирается из укрытия, пригибается и осторожно оглядывает зал. Трое с автоматами, еще шестеро просто с пушками. Гарольд застыл на стуле, как приколоченный. Девчонки, умницы, убрались со цены.  
Риз уже прикидывает, как вывести из строя ближайшего парня с пушкой, когда дверь распахивается от мощного пинка.  
\- Полиция! Всем стоять!  
Разумеется, никто не слушает.  
Риз ввязывается в драку не задумываясь. Вооружается табуретом, откидывает в сторону одного автоматчика, ныряет под очередь другого и вваливается в толпу. С силовиками особенно не поспоришь - через десять минут большинство нападающих скручено. Двое пытаются бежать, одного ловит парень на входе, а второму Гарольд подставляет ногу и тот летит носом в пол. Вскакивает, зажимая окровавленный нос и со всего маху заезжает очкарику в скулу. Подоспевает полицейский.  
\- Хорошо обращаешься с мебелью, парень - к Ризу подходит красивая темнокожая женщина в бронежилете. - Я детектив Картер. Ты тут работаешь?  
\- Да. Простите, мэм, мне надо помочь... - еще детектива ему не хватало для полного счастья.  
Картер кивает.  
\- Конечно. Вот, возьми, - визитка тыкается ему в пальцы, приходится взять. - Звони, если потеряешь работу. Нам нужны такие ребята.  
Гарольд, беспомощно запрокинув голову, пытается унять кровь из рассеченной скулы. Рядом хлопочет невесть откуда взявшаяся Эшли. Таинственный мистер Финч выглядит сейчас так жалко, что Ризу становится стыдно за свои подозрения. Нашел всесильного босса мафии - близорукого калеку, не отлипающего от компьютера. Финч ловит его взгляд и чуть улыбается, поправляя треснувшие очки. Риз улыбается в ответ.  
Это ведь и правда смешно. Очень.  
  
Говард беседует с полицией еще два часа, бар закрывают, уборщица долго отмывает кровь и выметает осколки стаканов. Риз сидит в своей комнатушке, пересчитывая заплаченные Говардом деньги. У него по разным тайникам рассовано вдвое больше - банкноты остаются на кровати, как плата за еду и одежду.  
Он выходит из "Апельсина " через заднюю дверь, избегая показывать лицо камере.  
  
Горят фонари. Ветер гоняет по мостовой старые газеты и сухой мусор.  
Бандитами занимается полиция, все кончается хорошо, жизнь идет дальше. Четвертая причина загнать себя на дно - это хоть как-то похоже на окончание истории. Побыв частью шпионского боевика, сложно представить, что в жизнь не будет кульминации и неожиданной развязки. Смешно, как быстро воображение может дорисовать недостающие детали. Сделать из скромного очкарика босса мафии, а из бара - поле боя.  
Разочарование комично, но огромно. Нет никаких вторых смыслов. Пятая причина загнать себя на дно - там смысла нет вообще. Ни первого, ни второго. Это очень хорошо - у Риза тоже их нет. И, похоже, их просто не существует в природе.  
  
Звонит телефон. Риз замирает посреди улицы. Телефон-автомат, трезвонящий в два часа ночи не сулит ничего хорошего. Но Джон почему-то понимает, кому предназначен звонок. И берет трубку.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Риз, - голос Гарольда такой же строгий, как всегда. - Я надеялся, что вы не ушли далеко.  
\- Что вам нужно? - Риз чувствует неуместную улыбку на лице.  
\- Помощь. Точнее, она нужна не мне, а вашему другу Говарду Сондерсу. Вы должны вернуться в "Заводной апельсин", дождаться моего сигнала, а потом вывести оттуда всех и вынести те ценные вещи, без которых нельзя обойтись.  
\- Почему я должен вам верить?  
\- Вы и не должны, мистер Риз. Но вы же верили предыдущим работодателям, хоть они иногда и врали вам. Я не буду. И обещаю объяснить причины своих поступков. Вернитесь в бар и не выходите до сигнала. Телефон найдете под кассой, - он замолкает.  
Риз вешает трубку, поворачивается и идет назад. Просто. Идет. Назад.  
  
Под кассой действительно находится мобильник - из тех стандартных и безликих неотслеживаемых телефонов, которыми удобно пользоваться для опасных звонков.  
На ночь в "Апельсине" остается Риз, Оуэн, иногда сам Говард, и время от времени - девочки, не видящие смысла уходить домой. Говард сегодня ушел, все более менее ценное - в сейфе в его кабинете. При Ризе сейф открывали, а это значит, что он в курсе кода.  
Трезвонит мобильник.  
\- У вас есть десять минут на эвакуацию. Отходите подальше.  
\- Лучше бы вы сообщили точные данные. В тротиловом эквиваленте, - Риз собирает выручку из кассы и идет наверх, в комнаты девочек.  
\- Придется обойтись, мистер Риз. Удачи.  
Ризу хватает восьми минут. На улице стоят двое девчонок из танцовщиц, так толком и не проснувшийся Оуэн и уборщица, заночевавшая у себя в каморке. Содержимое сейфа в картонной коробке.  
\- Ну и что за хрень? - спрашивает Оуэн, протирая глаза.  
Риз открывает рот для ответа и тут гремит взрыв.  
"Отходите подальше!" - думает Джон, поднимаясь с земли. - "Дилетант..."  
"Заводной апельсин" полыхает так, что больно глазам. Видимо, заложили бомбу еще с вечера, и на демонстрацию силы не поскупились. Вдалеке слышны пожарные сирены.  
Девушки всхлипывают, прижавшись друг к другу, Оуэн остолбенело таращится на пожар. Риз оглядывается. Вдалеке, у края тротуара стоит Гарольд. В очках отражается зарево пожара и выглядит это кадром из дешевого ужастика.  
\- Держи, - Риз впихивает Оуэну коробку с деньгами и бумагами. - передашь Сондерсу.  
\- Э-эээ...  
\- Бывай.  
  
Очки у Гарольда новые. Прошлые были круглые, а эти - прямоугольные, лицо в них выглядит еще строже.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Риз, - говорит он.  
Риз усмехается и пожимает протянутую руку. Они не спеша удаляются прочь от пожара, в прохладу ночных улиц.  
\- Как ты узнал о взрыве? - спрашивает Джон.  
Гарольд пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня очень надежные источники информации. Я боялся, что вы захотите обезвредить бомбу, а на это не было времени. К счастью, вы привыкли исполнять приказы.  
\- Обычно я не слушаю незнакомцев, - возражает Риз, пытаясь подстроиться под хромоту спутника.  
\- Видите ли, я не совсем незнакомец, - Гарольд поправляет очки. - В связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами мне необходим надежный человек а вам, как я знаю, необходима работа.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- С того, что мои люди нашли вас неделю назад мертвецки пьяного на портовом складе, - жестко говорит Гарольд. - Я знаю, что с вами случилось, мистер Риз, и я уверен, что мое предложение вам подойдет. Проверку вы прошли.  
Риз вспоминает смутные тени и свое удивление от пробуждения в Бруклине. И молчит. Финч снова поправляет очки.  
\- У Говарда Сондерса был брат. Он пытался вложить деньги в бизнес, но прогорел, запил, и вскоре погиб во время аномально холодной зимы. Просто замерз во сне, с пьяницами это бывает. Мистер Сондерс тогда был слишком мал, но хорошо запомнил эту историю. Что касается банды в куртках, они бы просто так не отстали, пришлось вмешать полицию и удовлетворить их чувство мести. "Апельсин" слишком хорош для этого района, как и сам мистер Сондерс. Его дядя до недавнего времени владел популярным рестораном на Манхэттене, который изначально был завещан Сондерсу его отцом. Но махинации неблагонадежного юриста заставили завещание потеряться. Впрочем, в ближайшие дни оно несомненно найдется, и все устроится.  
\- А как же Рози Ричардс?  
Гарольд непонимающе хмурится, а потом вспоминает.  
\- Мисс Ричардс сейчас работает в более приличном месте. Я надеюсь, ей это на пользу.  
Риз качает головой.  
\- Увлекаетесь филантропией?  
\- Это не филантропия, а точный расчет. Я не ошибаюсь, мистер Риз. Мне кажется, мы сработаемся.  
\- А если я не соглашусь?  
Гарольд поворачивается к нему и строго смотрит из-под очков.  
\- Я умею быть убедительным.  
Риза разбирает неуместный смех, но он сдерживается.  
Они останавливаются у большого здания, покрытого строительными лесами. Фонари причудливо раскидывают тени по тротуару, ночь дышит холодом приближающейся осени. Изо рта Гарольда вырывается легкий пар, он выше поднимает воротник пальто.  
\- Ты обещал объяснения, - говорит Джон.  
\- Я объясню то, что вам необходимо знать, мистер Риз. Разумеется, вы захотите выяснить больше, но предупреждаю вас сразу - я очень скрытный человек.  
С этими словами он ныряет в коридор, уводящий внутрь лесов.  
  
Конечно, Гарольд. Любопытство и кошка, да-да.  
  
Риз с наслаждением вдыхает ночной воздух. Пахнет бензином и дымом. Ветер треплет край куртки, трещина на асфальте разевает рот, приглашая споткнуться. Мир такой яркий, что хочется зажмурить глаза.  
Единственная причина оставаться на плаву - есть по крайней мере один человек, для которого существует второй смысл реальности. И первый, кажется, тоже.  



End file.
